Lisa
Lisa is a main character of One Daydream. She is 13 years old, and the oldest of the Katie Smith Hopefuls. She is the mean one of the five girls wanting to get the role. Her last name is unknown, as is how she ended up there. Personality Lisa is a very mean and rude teenage girl. She hates when people get in the way of what she wants, and that doesn‘t usually work in her favor. When she locks in on what she wants, nothing will stop her, and she will even go so far as to undermine a 9-year-old’s confidence to get it. She doesn’t handle failure well, and will smash a building when she loses. Physical Appearance Lisa has long, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She is about average height for her age. She cares very little about fashion, and she wears sneakers every time she is seen. Relationships Friends Lyla (Possible Friend/Fellow Hopeful) Lyla seemed to be the only Katie Smith Hopeful who didn’t get angry at Lisa, and who Lisa never blatantly insulted. Lyla was the only one who agreed with Lisa when they were talking about whether Ava should be there auditioning. Despite this, they don’t have a great relationship, as they competed for the same role. Enemies Millie Santonya (Fellow Hopeful) From the beginning, the two did not get along. Lisa immediately got on Millie’s bad side by insulting another Hopeful and then telling another one she can’t be there because she’s Spanish. The two just do not get along as Lisa is very cocky and rude, while Millie is selfless and kind. And Lisa hates the idea that Millie won the role and she didn’t. Ava (Fellow Hopeful) Lisa and Ava are from the same town in Nevada. When asked about it, Ava admitted that they don’t like each other very much. Lisa appears to insult Ava constantly, and try to make her feel bad for things she can’t control like being young. Lisa has expressed her feelings that Ava shouldn’t be auditioning, and it was only with the help of Millie Santonya that Ava was able to stand up to her. Martina (Fellow Hopeful) Lisa automatically got on Martina’s bad side by telling her she can’t get the part because she is Spanish, and since she has an accent and can’t read English. She likes to make Martina feel bad by saying that she doesn’t belong there auditioning for a part on an American show. Other Maya Sashay Lisa was auditioning for the show that Maya is the main character on. Maya seemed to not have a very high opinion of Lisa as seen in her envisioning after the part is cast. Maya had to read a scene with her, and got very annoyed with her for blankly staring at the camera. Quotes Trivia * Lisa’s last name is unknown. * She is from the same town in Nevada as Ava is. * Lisa is 13 years old. * She messed up her audtition by freezing up and staring at the camera * Lisa auditioned for the part of Katie Smith. Category:Main Characters Category:Katie Smith Hopefuls